


Makeout

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [54]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by RolyatXCIII:Gif from White Collar of Neal/Sara
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 12





	Makeout

The glass was cool against her back though the heat building in her core was overwhelming. He teased her, running those deft fingers through her hair and grinding his cock - which barely peaked out of his sweatpants - against her clit. 

“Is this vulgar woman going to orgasm on this dick again?” he growled cockily, a smug grin decorating those lips.

“Uh huh,” she moaned through those gapped lips, unable to pull her eyes away. Bulma looked a mess, curls in disarray and clothes yanked to the side with little care, but she couldn’t care less; as long as he didn’t stopping touching her...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
